le revoir
by lilliecoeur
Summary: voici mon point de vu sur une scène vu dans l'épisode les marqués.Ceci est un slash Jordan/Shawn
1. Shawn

Ceci est ma première fisc, alors dite moi ce que vous en penser.

POV Shawn

Depuis hier, je sens mon cœur accélérer de plus en plus vite, il doit bien avoir atteint les mille à l'heure. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons et je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Non, je n'ai pas peur, tous ceci n'a qu'une seule raison.... "Je vais le revoir".  
Je ne sais pas où je suis, ils m'ont bandé les yeux pour que je ne puisse révéler où se trouve leur nouveau paradis mais ce n'était pas la peine :jamais je ne pourrai le trahir, je tiens trop à lui. je devine la présence de Kyle à côté de moi : c'est lui qui m'a contacté la veille . Il m'emmène le voir pour parler du soi-disant livre de prophétie des White Light qu'ils m'ont envoyé.  
Kyle m'arrête et m'enlève mon bandeau. La lumière est vive et ma vision est brumeuse mais je la vois, elle. Des centaine de questions envahissent mes pensées.  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? »  
« Pourquoi Isabelle est-elle là après ce qu'elle m'a fait, ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Comment peuvent-ils lui faire confiance? »

Mais aussi brusquement qu'elle est venu, ma colère repart. Mon cerveau se déconnecte et mon cœur se serre car enfin il est là, devant moi. Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il a pu me manquer !  
Il essaye de me convaincre de les rejoindre mais je ne peux pas. C'est si dur de lui dire non alors qu'il me prend dans ces bras. Les autres doivent penser qu'il fait cela parce que nous sommes amis et parce qu'il se considère comme mon mentor, ou encore peut être pensent-ils que, pour moi, il est comme un père de substitution, mais c'est faux. Si je devais choisir un père ce serait Tom, pas lui. Lui, il est bien plus.  
Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Son odeur m'envahit, nos fronts se touchent, nos bouches sont si près l'une de l'autre : je voudrais pouvoir l'embrasser. Je vois dans ses beaux yeux noirs que lui aussi le voudrait, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Nous devons nous séparer, nous ne somme pas seuls, les autres ne comprendraient pas, ils ne savent pas.  
Je sens sa douleur et sa déception quand je lui annonce que je ne les rejoindrais pas. Ils pensent bien faire mais je ne suis pas d'accord. La promicine est trop dangereuse. C'est pour cela que je me suis engagé dans la politique et que j'ai dû le renier publiquement mais pas dans mon cœur. Tout au fond de lui j'espère, non, je sais, qu'un jour, oui, un jour Jordan et moi seront de nouveau ensemble.


	2. Jordan

Et cette fois si comme pn me la demandé voici une suite, qui reprend la méme scéne mais cette fois si du point de vue de Jordan.

POV Jordan

Mes hommes me parlent mais je ne les écoute pas. J'essaye de ne pas le leur montrer, mais je suis nerveux. J'ai du mal à me contrôler pour la bonne raison que je vais le revoir. Kyle va bientôt le ramener. Cela fait si longtemps. Officiellement il doit venir pour que nous lui parlions du manuscrit des White Light, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensent, mais ce n'est pas seulement ce que je veux. Je souhaite plus que tout le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute, et peut être pouvoir le toucher, l'effleurer... il me manque tellement.

Enfin je te vois, tu es en colère, tu te demandes:  
"Pourquoi Isabelle est-elle là ?"  
"Comment puis je lui faire confiance après ce qu'elle nous à fait ? "

Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne l'aurais laisser t'approcher si je ne pensais pas qu'elle a changé. De plus, elle est importante pour l'avenir. Et de nous deux, c'est moi qui devrait être le plus fâché car, même si elle t'a forcé la main, vous alliez vous marier. Malgré tout, je n'oublie pas qu'elle t'a presque tué. Si Kyle n'avait pas été là, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de toi. Oui, je sais, je suis jaloux et trop protecteur, mais c'est mon rôle après tout, c'est moi le plus âgé de nous deux.

Je ne te laisse pas le temps de t'énerver davantage ; je fais éruption dans la pièce suivi comme toujours par ma garde rapprochée, et me précipite vers toi pour te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai craqué. Je n'aurais pas dû...

"Penses-tu qu'ils pourraient se douter de quelque chose ?"

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, le temps est si long sans toi, et puis comment le pourraient-ils ? Alors qu'ils pensent que tu es comme un élève, on pourrait même dire, un fils, pour moi. Je sais, nous devons nous lâcher mais c'est si dur et je vois dans ton regard que c'est la même chose pour toi. Comment pourrions nous nous séparer alors que cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pu ressentir l'odeur de l'autre, toucher notre peau, nous effleurer, avoir nos souffles mêlés ? Je m'imprègne une dernière fois de ton odeur, un dernier regard et je te lâche.

J'essaye de te convaincre de nous rejoindre, mais tu refuses. Je suis déçu mais je m'en doutais. Tu penses que la promicine est trop dangereuse, tu ne conçois pas que ces sacrifices soient nécessaires pour construire notre Eden. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi : tu es si innocent, tu es tellement différent de moi. C'est ce qui nous a rapproché mais c'est aussi ce qui nous a séparé. Nous avons le même but mais tu préfères les méthodes pacifiques. C'est pour cela que tu t'es engagé dans la politique, que tu as dû me renier publiquement. Publiquement mais pas dans ton coeur. Devoir t'occuper des 4400 et du centre pendant mon absence t'a fait grandir, tu es devenu un chef. Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi.

Tu t'en vas mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir car nous serons à nouveau ensemble. C'est écrit dans le manuscrit et même sans cela je le sais, car nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Oui, un jour toi et moi... Shawn... nous serons de nouveau réunis... mon amour.


End file.
